problems
by amy15enses
Summary: Ben and Mal's story as a selection trilogy , I love it


**Mal's point of view :**

I lay on the pink mattress the disgusting pink mattress .

Thinking about Ben, he was definitely hot what people out of the isle called beautiful people. King Ben hmmm...

" ** _Mal come and check this out_** " evie shouts from jay's room I run towards the door not minding to close it behind me

"What?"

"They are putting a selection for Ben ."

"A wha wha?"

"There is this competition that women between ages 17 and 20 get to enter 35 will be drawn at random and one of them will be the next queen" Eve squeals

"So ?"

"Don't you want to enter?" as if it was an obvious question.

Did I want to enter? I wasn't sure, I did like bed a little, well a little more than a little...

"So?" Evie says impatiently.

" So what? "

" Are you entering or not?"

"I won't all my life I've been away from loving feelings and know ugh no way." Eve and Carlos and Jay look paralyzed

"Come on mal your gonna regret it if you don't at least enter won't you?"

I sigh and turn on my heel and step out of the room my look on the floor tiles maybe just maybe I could enter and... What the hell was I thinking I can't enter I was a rip off I surely was smart but the label of being a queen or a princess ugh I felt like barfing.

I enter the room thinking about going to sleep and thinking about my problem later sounded good I was tired after all and next week was our graduation I might as well be ready from now.

"Hey mal"

I tilt my head upwards and gasp "um hey" I was sure he wanted to talk about the selection and I was already making an escape plan "hey um so I gotta pee no hard feelings but I need to use um the bathroom in the um farthest place possible." I say and make a jump towards the door he was faster than me so he pulled my arm and I fell in his embrace my breath catching.

"Not so fast young lady."

"Okay mom."I said still hardly breathing

"It seems you've heard about the selection"

"the selection I do not know what you mean, oh look the times passing by I better go get me graduation clothes ready sorry I have a long task and as I said I still have to pee so let's end it here and set up for an happily ever after." Stress talking.

I try to turn but he has caged me his head above mine and he is smiling happily "it's good you already know I was starting to stress on the explaining part. "He clears his voice "as I said I'm going to randomly draw all women but for you there is an Exception you are giving your form to me and I'm going to draw the rest of women at random.

I pull away how was he so sure that I was entering? "Who told you im entering?"

"Me" he says simply

"You might be the king but you do not control my free will."

His face falls at what I said "you're not entering?"He asks with a very sad voice

I hesitate in answering his English accent makes it hard for me to decide "no"

His face falls even more "why not?"

I actually didn't know why not I didn't know how love was and I really didn't know if I wanted to experience it , let's say I fell in love with Ben then what am I going to be the queen? The good thing about being evil was that there was no responsibility but queen I shudder

"I don't know" I squeak my head falling down the same time I say it

His shoulders roll back from relief I guess I think he still sees a chance in convincing me to join the selection. He strokes my chin and tilts my face upwards to see his face, I gulp his facial features so beautiful so flawless but everything had a flaw right?

"Then please reconsider mal I want to..." he doesn't continue then he kisses my knuckles swiftly and goes.

Why did he have to complicate things for me but then maybe it was for the best maybe I didn't realize my own feelings well and maybe I needed his help but now there was no going back I had to fill out a form for his sake.

I go towards my bed there is a letter on the mattress he must have left it here when he came to talk to me I sigh and bend down to pick up the paper when I see something hidden underneath a green letter pack I bring it out and tear the lid open the edges of the paper is burned with fire, I unfold the letter and read a very simple line:

You will marry the king or else someone might just might, prick your finger on a sewing machine.

Love,

Malificent.


End file.
